Night and Moon
by Aoi the Cielo
Summary: Ia aneh, berbeda dari yang lain, berbahaya/Bila kau tidak mau, kau bisa mengundurkan diri dari misi ini/ Apa yang Akutagawa pikirkan? Kenapa ia memperlakukannya seperti ini? Kenapa ia... Melindunginya?/Tsuki ga kirei desu ne?/BL! RyunosukexAtsushi/FID#8/#EventGarisMiring


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Night and Moon**

Disclaimer: Kafka Asagiri & Sango Harukawa

Story: Aoi The Cielo

Genre: Romance, Family, Supernatural

Pair: Ryunosuke/Atsushi

 **WARNING! BL(boysxboys) Shonen-ai, OOC, agak AU, Typo(s), dll**

 **Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk FID#8 dan #EventGarisMiring**

.

.

.

* * *

Kegelapan malam telah menguasai langit. Terang bulan diiringi taburan bintang kian mendominasi keindahan yang tersmbunyi dalam dinginginnya malam. Menikmati hembusan angin laut dan suara kapal yang menggema, sosok pemuda dengan helai perak itu tidak henti memandang objek yang tengah ia awasi.

Nakajima Atsushi terlihat seperti pemuda lemah biasa. Fisiknya kecil, dengan sifat yang mudah panik dan cenderung ceroboh. Oh, tidak akan ada yang mengira ia adalah salah satu anggota ADC. Sebuah Agensi yang terkenal akan kemampuan diluar nalar manusia—memecahkan segala misteri yang tidak mampu polisi pecahkan. Bekerja dibalik bayangan dengan kekuatan special yang masing-masing dimiliki setiap aggota. Dan... Atsushi adalah salah satu dari mereka—dengan kemampuan yang ia bawa sejak lahir. Yang entah diturunkan dari siapa, ia sungguh tidak tahu bila sejak bayi sudah diasuh di Panti Asuhan dan ditendang keluar saat kemampuannya mulai terlihat.

Ia aneh, berbeda dari yang lain, berbahaya. Kenyataan yang menjatuhkan mentalnya adalah bahwa dirinya dapat berubah menjadi seekor Harimau Putih yang mengancam banyak jiwa. Namun Dazai Osamu menemukannya dengan cepat sebelum ia benar-benar akan berubah menjadi sosok penjahat. Dirinya dibawa ke sebuah Agensi dan dibuat mengerti akan kehangatan sebuah tempat yang bernama 'rumah'. Armed Detective Company atau disingkat ADC, merupakan rumahnya yang sekarang.

Atsushi tersenyum. Malam ini ia mendapat tugas kembali. Di pelabuhan Yokohama yang terkenal akan banyaknya aksi kriminalitas. Yah... Seandainya bisa, pemuda berusia 18 tahun ini ingin mengalahkan semua penjahat, namun nyatanya ia tidak boleh bergerak gegabah—tidak bisa berbuat banyak sampai ada seorang Client yang mengadu atau meminta bantuan. Ini lah salah satu kelemahan Agensi. Mereka bergerak berdasarkan apa yang Client minta tanpa harus ikut campur lebih dalam. Hanya cukup sampai batas tertentu—sesuai kesepakatan.

Melompat dari satu atap ke atap yang lain, malam ini Atsushi bertugas mengawasi seorang pemuda. Ayah dari anak SMA itu meminta agar selama 24 jam anaknya diawasi. Bukan... Ini bukan karena ia terlalu overprotektif, namun sang Ayah dari anak miliuner itu ingin memastikan sendiri. Penyebab anak lelakinya selalu berhasil kabur dari pengawasan bahkan kamera pengawas sekali pun, penyebab kenapa setiap hari, sosok sang Tuan Muda itu bisa melarikan diri. Sang Ayah benar-benar ingin tahu kenapa. Entah karena anaknya terlalu pintar atau mungkin... Karena ia berbeda?

Hembusan udara malam membuat helai perak itu bergerak liar dirterpa angin. Hidung bengir Atsushi mengendus—memastikan bahwa pemuda dengan helai _brunette_ dan iris _hazel_ itu tetap berada di dalam pengawasannya. Iris berwarna kuning keunguan itu menatap ke bawah—mengejar dalam keheningan sosok yang berlari mengenakan topi dan pakaian _trining_. Dan saat sosok itu mendadak menghilang begitu saja dari jangkauan matanya—dalam artian benar-benar menghilang seolah tengah melakukan trik sulap, Atsushi tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum geli.

Tap.

Langkah pemuda yang mengenaka kemeja putih dengan celana hitam selutut itu terhenti. Matanya boleh tidak menemukan sosok yang tadi ia kejar, namun penciumannya dengan mudah menemukan dimana sosok _brunette_ itu. Ah.. pantas saja Dazai- _san_ menyerahkan masalah ini kepada dirinya. Pekerjaan ini cocok untuknya.

"Okay, bukti sudah di tangan," gumam si perak seraya mematikan _handycame_ yang sejak tadi ia pegang. Ia memasukkan kembali _handycame_ itu ke dalam tas selempang yang dibawanya. Ia hanya bertugas memberikan kesimpulan dan juga bukti—tanpa harus terlibat lebih jauh dan itu berarti... Misinya malam ini selesai. Oh, ternyata lebih cepat dari yang Atsushi rencanakan. Sekarang ia hanya perlu pulang dan membuat laporan secepat mungkin.

Drrrtttt...

Getaradan dari dalam saku membuat Atsushi langsung merogoh kantung celananya. Dengan gesit ia membuka ponsel mungilnya setelah melihat siapa yang menelfon. Oh, _Senpai_ nyentirknya ternyata. " _Hai'_? _Moshi-moshi_ Dazai- _san_?"

"Atsushi- _kun_ , kau dimana? Segera kembali secepat mungkin."

Alis si perak terpaut saat mendengar nada serius itu. Dazai Osamu yang biasa menggunakan nada _sing a song_ yang menyebalkan sedang dalam mode serius dan mau tidak mau hal itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Ada sesuatu yang gawat terjadi dan ia tidak tahu apa itu.

"Ada apa Dazai- _san_?" tanya Atsushi khawatir. "Apa Kunikida- _san_ —"

Deg!

Tubuh mungil itu jatuh terduduk di atas atap. Ribuan jarum seolah menusuk tubuhnya—menyebabkan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Nafasnya terasa sesak dan berat dengan jantung yang terasa seperti diremas. Sungguh, Nakajima Atsushi benar-benar sadar apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya. Ia mengumpat dalam hati saat sepasang iris emasnya memandang ke arah langit. Fase yang tak pernah terlewatkan dalam 29 hari sekali.

Bulan purnama utuh.

Hal pertama yang si perak pikirkan adalah menyelamatkan barang bukti yang berhasil diambilnya sebelum kesadarannya ditelan kegelapan.

.

.

.

Sosok dengan pakaian compang-camping itu terbaring di atas lantai yang kotor dan dingin. Cahaya memanjang terlihat menyusup dari langit-langit ruangan yang berlubang hingga menggapai lantai di bawahnya. Merintih, sosok berhelai perak itu mencoba membuka kedua matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal dan ia sedikit terbatuk saat debu masuk menyentuh kerongkongannya. Kepalanya pusing namun Atsushi mencoba untuk merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Sepasang kelopak itu terbuka dan suasana gelap menyambut pengelihatannya. Pemuda perak itu mengerjab beberapa kali saat merasa asing dengan suasana serba gelap dan debu yang berterbangan. Alisnya mengernyit dan dengan bingung ia mendongak—menatap lubang besar di atas sana yang memamerkan gemerlap bintang. Ah... Masih malam rupanya. Atau kah dini hari? Entahlah, rasanya ia tidak bisa memprediksinya. Meraba tubuhnya sendiri saat sebuah nama terngiang di dalam kepalanya, Atsushi mengumpat saat menyadari ponselnya tidak ada. Oh sial, sepertinya ia harus membeli ponsel baru. Dengan kemeja yang bahkan tidak berbentuk kemeja dan celana yang sudah robek hingga memamerkan paha, sungguh, Atsushi tidak terkejut lagi mendapati penampilannya begitu mengerikan seperti ini.

Yang sangat ia khawatirkan adalah... Dirinya yang harus berjalan di tengah kota menuju Apartemenya dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan ini. Uh... Ini akan jadi sangat memalukan. Menghela nafas berat, Atsushi ingat hal terakhir yang ia lakukan adalah menyimpan _handycame_ milik ACD di salah satu atap gudang Pelabuhan sebelum berubah menjadi sosok Harimau Putih seutuhnya. Dan bila melihat sekitarnya yang agak remang-remang dengan ruangan super besar ini... Dapat Atsushi simpulkan bahwa ia masih di Pelabuhan. Suara kapal jelas terdengar dan ruangan besar yang tak terawat ini... Ah, sepertinya ia berada di salah satu Gudang? Gudang yang tidak terpakai lagi sepertinya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Atsushi tersentak. Ia refleks memandang sekitarnya dengan panik saat mendengar suara batuk diiringi rintihan. Jantunnya terasa mencelos saat menyadari ada orang lain di dalam Gudang ini. Menajamkan pendengaran, kaki telanjangya melangkah melewati beberapa box-box kayu rusak yang berukuran besar. Iris terang itu bergerak—mencoba melihat setiap detial pergerakan di sekitarnya. Berjalan secara berlahan dan memanfaatkan penciumannya yang tajam, pemuda itu melangkah dengan hati-hati seraya memastikan bahwa sosok yang akan ia temui bukanlah orang yang berbahaya. Irisnya memandang nanar dan penuh awas sekitarnya—memastikan keberadaannya tidak diketahui. Dan saat sepasang iris terang itu menemukan gundukan di atas lantai, matanya membola sempurna.

"Kau tidak apa-apa!?" tanyanya panik seraya meraih tubuh kotor itu. Dengan mudah Atsushi melihat pakaian compang-camping dibalik jubah hitam yang dikenakan sosok pemuda ini. Wajah pucat yang berhias helai gelap itu terlihat tampan dengan beberapa noda kotor di bagian pipi. Memegang kening lalu memeriksa denyut nadi pada bagian leher, Atsushi menghela nafas lega. Suhunya normal, dengan debar jantung yang juga normal. Lalu kenapa sosok ini terlihat sakit?

Menatap pakaian yang dikenakan, mau tidak mau membuat Atsushi mengambil sebuah kesimpulan. Sosok ini gelandangan dan ia... Pingsan karena kelaparan? Oh, sungguh, ia bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara gerutuan dari perut itu. Tertawa pelan karena merasa bodoh dengan rasa paniknya yang berlebihan, pemuda berhelai perak itu kembali membaringkan tubuh yang masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri itu. Jelas, sekarang ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

.

.

.

Tidak ramah.

Cukup dua kata untuk mewakili karakter dari orang yang ia tolong. Bukan hanya pelit kata, sekalinya berbicara, sosok ini mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam yang membuat Atsushi sungguh ingin pergi dan menarik kembali ramen yang ia belikan utuk si _reven_. Oh, terimakasih atas sifat bodohnya yang terlalu baik, si perak benar-benar merutuki dirinya yang mau-maunya keluar uang untuk membelikan sosok ini makanan. Sudah galak, gengsinya setinggi langit pula!

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," Atsushi bangkit berdiri—enggan berlama-lama di gudang tak terpakai ini. Ah... Untung ia pulang dan mengganti pakaian dulu, jadi setidaknya, ia tidak terlihat sama menyedihkannya dengan si _reven_. "Kau—"

"Akutagawa Ryunosuke."

"Eh?" menatap bingung sosok bak vampire itu, Atsushi yakin tidak salah dengar. Pemuda yang terlihat seperti seumurannya itu mendengus melihat kekagetan Atsushi. Enggan menjelaskan, kembali sosok berkulit pucat itu melanjutkan makan ramennya. "E, etto... Itu namamu? Akutagawa... _San_?" tanya Atsushi—mencoba memastikan.

Akutagwa tidak menjawab. Ia memilih diam dan menikmati makan malamnya ketimbang menanggapi pertanyaan bernada ragu Atsushi.

Menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung, Atsushi menelan liur gugup. "Namaku Nakajima Atsushi," ia sedikit membungkuk—memperkenalkan diri. Pergerakan si pemuda vampire terhenti. Irisnya melirik ke arah Atsushi sekilas—terlihat meneliti—sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan makan malamnya. Tertawa miris di dalam hati, Atsushi benar-benar ingin segera angkat kaki dari tempat ini. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, _Jaa ne_ ," ucapnya dan dengan segera berbalik dan berlari pergi meninggalkan sosok yang mengenakan mantel hitam itu.

Sepasang _onix_ tidak henti memandang punggung pemuda yang mengenakan kemeja putih itu. Sosok yang kian lama kian menjauh dan saat Atsushi menghilang dibalik box kayu yang besar, Akutagawa mendengus. Ia kembali menikmati ramen hangatnya. Ada perasaan mengelitik di dadanya saat melihat berbagai ekspresi dan reaksi yang diberika pemuda yang menyelamatkannya dan harus ia akui perasaan asing ini... Terasa menyenangkan.

.

.

.

"Oy _Kozo_ , kau benar-benar yakin tidak melakukan kejahatan bukan?" tanya sosok berhelai pirang itu. Ia menguncir kuda rambutnya yang panjang. Iris kelabu di balik kaca mata persegi memandang menyelidik ke arah juniornya yang duduk manis di depan komputer.

"Ah... _Daijobu_ , saat sadar aku masih di pelabuhan, jadi aku yakin aman-aman saja Kunikida- _san_ ," ucap Atsushi jujur. Ia tertawa canggung saat kaca mata itu berkilat—seolah mencari kebohngan dari junironya. Yah... Bukan hal aneh bila Kunikida Doppo menanyainya bak sesi intorgasi. Sosok ini mengkhawatirkannya karena bagaimana pun, dirinya adalah tanggung jawab Kunikida.

"Ingat, _Kozo_ , kau beruntung kemarin berubah di Pelabuhan, bagaimana bila kemarin kau berada di tempat umum, huh!?" nada tinggi melayang—sukses membuat pemuda beriris terang itu membeku kaku. Oh sial, sepertinya akan ada ceramah yang panjang kali ini. "Bertindak sendirian dan tanpa pemberitahuan sama sekali! Hah! Jangan mentang-mentang aku memberikanmu kepercayaan untuk memecahkan kasus sendiri, berarti kau bisa bergerak dengan seenaknya! Setidaknya, kau harus memberitahukan—"

" _Maa... Maa_... Jangan galak-galak, Kunikida- _kun_ ," sela pria dengan coat coklat itu. Ia tersenyum seraya bersenandung di kursi tepat di samping tempat duduk Atsushi. "Kunikida- _kun_ pemalu sekali, bilang saja khawatir dengan Atsushi- _kun_ , _ne_ ~" godanya dengan nada _sing a song_ —sukses memunculkan perempatan di kepala pirang itu.

"Kau...," geraman terdengar dan dengan sigap, pemuda berhelai perak mengambil jarak dari sosok berhelai coklat gelap di sampingnya. Dan didetik setelahnya, sebuah lemparan buku setebal kamus melayang—telak mengenai wajah tampan Dazai Osamu. "GARA-GARA SIAPA ATSUSHI PERGI SAMPAI MALAM HAH!? BILA BUKAN KARENA KAU KETIDURAN, TIDAK MUNGKIN DIA BERGERAK SENDIRI!"

Semua orang di ruangan _Office_ ADC menutup kupingnya—menghindari terkena serangan budek mendadak berkat teriakan Kunikida yang sukses membuat telinga berdegung. Tidak sayang nyawa, si Maniak Bunuh Diri justru mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan nada manja menyebalkan.

"Buuu... Kau kasar sekali Kunikida- _kun_ ," gerutunya—membuat wajah si _megane_ memerah siap memuntahkan larva. Sigap, Atsushi langsung berlari menahan sosok pria pirang yang akan meledak lebih besar lagi itu.

"Cho— _chotto_ Kunikida- _san_! Properti kantor jangan jadi korban! Nanti dana yang keluar bertambah!" teriak Atsushi merana—sukses membuat amarah sang Doppo menyurut teringat bahwa tangannya sudah siap melempar telfon kantor. Oh, benar... Nanti anggaran pengeluaran bertambah dan ia jadi lebih repot.

"Huh!" Kunikida membenarkan posisi kaca matanya seraya memalingkan wajah—masih terlihat kesal namun suda dapat mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik. "Ingat, _Kozo_ , jangan ulangi lagi," ucapnya serius. "Seharusnya kau hafal tanggal berapa saja kau tidak boleh keluar dari kantor di malam hari, tetapi kali ini kau kumaafkan. Jangan sampai ada kejadian yang sama dua kali," ucapnya tegas lalu tanpa mau mendengar jawaban dari Juniornya, sosok itu melangkah meninggalkan ruangan Office.

Atsushi bernafas lega. Setidaknya ia bisa lanjut mengetik laporan dan hasil investigasnya semalam dengan lancar. Bila hasilnya sudah diketik rapi, tinggal Kunikida dan Dazai periksa agar dapat diserahkan ke pimpinan dan masuk ke tangan Client.

"Atsushi- _kun_."

" _Hai'_ Dazai- _san_?" sahut Atsushi seraya menghentikan aksi mengetiknya dan menoleh ke samping—menatap pria yang memiliki perban di kedua tangan dan lehernya. Sosok itu tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap helai perak Juniornya.

"Kau melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik," pujinya. Atsushi tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tetapi... Kuharap kau tidak ceroboh kembali. Seperti kata Kunikida- _kun_ , bagaimana bila kau sampai berubah di tempat yang ramai?"

Atsushi menunduk bersalah. " _Gomen_... Aku terlalu bersemangat."

" _Daijobu_ , anggablah itu pelajaran untukmu," ucap Dazai kalem. Ia menurunkan tangannya lalu memutar kursi menghadap layar komputer. "Jangan ulangi lagi," ucapnya serius. Atsushi hanya dapat mengangguk dan sedikit pun, tidak berniat untuk berbicara lagi. Keduanya lebih memilih fokus membuat laporan masing-masing—menikmati keterdiaman di ruangan yang penuh suara mesin dan telfon yang berdering itu.

.

.

.

Melangkah memasuki gudang tua yang gelap, pemuda berhelai perak itu memantapkan hatinya untuk menemui sosok _reven_ itu kembali. Ada hal yang ingin ia tanyakan dan sogokan beberapa makanan sudah ia bawa.

"Akutagawa- _san_ ," panggil Atsushi seraya menatap sekelilingnya yang remang-remang. Dengan mudah ia menebak bahwa ada sosok itu di dalam gudang besar ini. Oh, penciumannya sungguh sangat berguna. Namun, tidak ingin menimbulkan kecurigaan, pemuda mungil itu lebih memilih melangkah semakin dalam—berpura-pura tidak tahu. "Akutagawa—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Atsushi berjenggit saat suara _barritone_ yang besar sukses mengagetkannya. A, astaga! Serius, sosok ini sepertinya suka sekali membuatnya _sport_ jantung! Tidak tahukah bahwa ruangan ini begitu sunyi dan ini malam hari!?

Menelan liur gugup, pemuda bermarga Nakajima itu mencoba menenangkan degub jantungnya yang tidak teratur. Haah... Untung dirinya tidak punya penyakit jantung. Memandang sekelilingnya yang remang-remang, sepasang iris kuning keunguan itu mendapati siluet gelap berada di tangga besi di ujung ruangan.

"Akutagawa- _san_ , ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan," aku Atsushi jujur seraya melangkah mendekati pemuda _reven_ itu. Ia berlari kecil dengan tidak sabar. "Aku—"

Duk!

"Akh!" si perak sukses jatuh mencium lantai saat kakinya tersandung kayu. Ia meringis seraya mengusap kedua tangannya yang berhasil menahan wajahnya agar tidak menyapa lantai yang kotor. Oh, untung refleksnya bagus, jadi wajah tampannya baik-baik saja. Si _reven_ yang menonton adegan konyol itu mendengus melihat kecerobohan pemuda di depannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya Ryunosuke tidak sabar. Atsushi yang mendengarnya langsung bangkit berdiri. Ia memungut kantong pelastik yang dibawanya dari atas lantai lalu membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu yang menempel.

"Err... Ada beberapa hal yang aku ingin tanyakam ke Akutagawa- _san_ ," akunya jujur. lalu sebuah cengiran yang dipaksakan mengembang. "Bagaimana bila kita membicarakannya sambil... Makan? Ah, bila kau tidak keberatan," tambahnya cepat.

Sosok _reven_ dengan helai putih di ujung rambut depannya terdiam. Sepasang _onix_ itu terlihat menyelidiki Atsushi dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, sukses membuat orang yang ditatap keringat dingin. Setelah beberapa detik yang bagaikan seabad berlalu, sosok _reven_ itu melangkah turun dari tangga.

"Siapa kau?" tanya si _reven_ serius. Nadanya penuh ancaman hingga membuat si perak merinding. Menelan liur gugup, Atsushi melangkah mundur saat sosok yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya berjalan mendekat. Entah kenapa ia merasa aura mengintimidasi yang benar-benar mengancam.

"A, aku jurnalis di salah satu koran online," jawabnya berbohong. Dan tanpa babibu pemuda itu langsung panik membuka tas selempang yang sejak tadi tersemat di tubuhnya. "Bila kau tidak percaya, aku membawa card—"

"Diam!"

Atsushi membeku saat bentakan itu mengalun—sukses membuat jantungnya mencelos. Dapat ia dengar dengan jelas suara langkah kaki yang mendekat secara berlahan. A, astaga... Apakah ini film _horror_? Ditambah suasana malam yang remang-remang dan keberadaan sosok ini yang bagaikan Vampire, mau tidak mau Atsushi dibuat memucat ketakutan.

Tap.

Deg!

Sengatan listrik seolah menyambar tangan putih itu saat ada tangan lain yang menggenggam sebelah tangannya. Jantungnya berdegub kencang saat tangan pucat itu terasa hangat namun di sisi lain juga begitu mengagetkan. Refleks, Atsushi langsung menarik tangannya hingga genggaman itu terlepas—sukses membuat si _reven_ memberikan _deathglare_ ke sosok pemuda berhelai putih itu.

"A, ah... Hahahaha... A, ada apa Akutagawa- _san_?" tawanya canggung seraya melangkah mundur. Kernyitan di alis Akutagawa terlihat. Ekspresinya jelas tidak suka dengan reaksi yang diberikan pemuda di depannya.

"Berikan tasmu."

" _Nani_?"

"Tsk," berdecak jengkel, tanpa meminta izin sama sekali tangan putih itu langsung menarik tas selempang si perak—membuat si empunya terdorong ke depan hingga nyaris menabrak tubuh si _reven_. "Aku akan memeriksanya," ucapnya menjelaskan.

Atsushi hanya diam mendengarnya. Ia menelan liur gugup saat debaran jantungnya kembali meningkat. Uh... Ada apa dengan jantungnya? Kenapa rasanya seperti mau meledak? Mencuri pandang sosok yang tengah menunduk dan mengobrak-abrik tas selempang kecilnya yang berisi kamera dan ID Card palsu, dapat iris kuning keunguan itu lihat dengan jelas wajah pucat itu terlihat serius. Wajah yang dibingkai helai hitam yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya itu benar-benar terlihat... Tampan. Apa sosok ini memang vampire? Kenapa... Menawan sekali?

"..."

Akutagawa mengangkat kepalanya. Sepasang _onix_ nya langsung memandang sepasang mata yang sejak tadi memandangnya. Warna yang unik... Perpaduan antara kuning dan gradiasi ungu yang cantik. Bagaikan kelereng kristal kaca yang begitu indah. Ditambah ekspreis pemuda manis itu yang terlihat memerah di bagian pipi... Ryunosuke benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka lalu memandang sepasang iris yang terlihat sayu itu dengan lebih dekat.

"Matamu bagus."

"Eh!?" Atsushi tersentak saat lamunannya mendadak buyar berkat suara _barritone_ yang ada di depannya. Irisnya membola sempurna mendapati wajah yang hanya beberapa cm dari wajahnya. Refleks, kakinya melangkah mundur hingga membuat pemuda perak itu jatuh terduduk saat kakinya menyenggol sebatang kayu.

" _Ittai_...," meringis seraya mengusap-usap bagian bokong, dapat Atsushi rasakan rasa sakit di sana. Aih... Berbahaya sekali bila tulang ekornya patah gara-gara jatuh dengan tidak elit seperti ini.

"Huh, heran kenapa kau masih bisa hidup sebagai jurnalis," denguas si _reven_. Geli melihat ekspresi pemuda perak di depannya. Wajah manis itu memerah kembali. Bukan, bukan karena malu, lebih karena... Wajah pucat itu memberikan senyuman. Senyuman tipis yang sukses memberikan efek luar biasa kepada jantung dan perutnya. A, apa yang terjadi dengannya!?

"A, ah... Ba, bagaimana?" menelan liur gugup, Atsushi kembali bangkit berdiri. Ia membersihkan bagian belakang tubuhnya dengan panik. Oh, jangan sebut Atsushi adalah _Jinko_ bila terjatuh 2 kali saja sudah membuatnya merasa tumbang. "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," ucapnya—mencoba agar tidak lupa dengan tujuan utama pergi ke Gudang bekas ini. Sosok _reven_ itu tidak berbicara kembali. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam mantel hitam berkerah tinggi yang ia kenakan. Akutagawa berbalik—mulai melangkah menjauhinya.

"Kita berbicara di atas," ucapnya—terdengar memerintah dengan nada super angkuh. Atsushi tersenyum dan tanpa ragu mengikut sosok _reven_ itu. Setidaknya, Akutagawa mau sedikit ia tanya-tanya.

.

.

.

Bibir mungil itu tidak henti melirihkan senandung seraya mengetik di depan layar komputer. Oh, _mood_ Atsushi pagi ini benar-benar bagus. Sesi tanya jawabnya semalam membawa hasil yang memuaskan. Seperti apa yang ia kira, dirinya memang jatuh di atas atap itu saat berubah menjadi Harimau Putih dan langsung berubah menjadi manusia. Untunglah Akutagawa hanya mendengar suara geraman Harimau tanpa mau mengeceknya. Sosok _reven_ itu sepertinya benar-benar dalam keadaan kehabisan tenaga sepertinya sampai-sampai tidak ingin megecek geraman apa yang didengarnya. Namun lebih dari itu, ada hal yang mengelitik dadanya saat sadar berbicara dengan sosok itu sangatlah menyenangkan. Akutagawa mungkin terlihat tidak tertarik, namun sosok itu merupakan pendengar yang baik dan Atsushi... Sungguh merasa senang mengetahui fakta itu.

"Atsuhi- _kun_ ~" _nada sing a song_ mengalun manja—membuat si perak menghentikan aksi ketik mengetiknya. Ia menoleh—memandang _Senpai_ nya yang tengah tersenyum seraya mengubah posisi kursi menjadi menghadap ke arahnya. "Pagi ini sepertinya kau tengah ceria sekali," goda Dazai. "Ada apa hmn? Ayooo... Cerita!"

Atsushi panik. Apa wajahnya memang terlihat seceria itu? " _Iie_ ," ia menggeleng cepat. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Dazai- _san_ ," sangkalnya. Si Manik Bunuh Diri mulai berulah. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan menggoda sang junior. Bergelayut, berputar dan menari-nari sambil bernyanyi sumbang. Oh, terimakasih. Wajah cerah Atsushi sekarang berubah suram dalam hitungan detik.

.

.

.

"Haah... Rasanya aku benar-benar kesal saat menemani _Senpai_ ku. Polisi-polisi itu menyebalkan sekali," gerutu Atsushi seraya memakan Yakiniku yang dibawanya. Ia menggerutu kesal teringat saat harus menemani salah satu _Senpai_ nya yang memiliki kemampuan luar biasa dalam hal analisa. Namun sayang, orang itu tidak bisa bekerja sendiri mengingat kebiasaan jeleknya yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara naik kereta atau sifat buta arahnya. Terlalu berbahaya dibiarkan sendirian.

"Hmn...," Akutagawa tidak banyak berkomentar. Ia lebih memilih menikmati Yakiniku yang dibawa Atsushi ke gudang tempatnya singgah. Oh, entah sejak kapan, namun si perak ini mulai rutin mengunjunginya sambil membawa makanan. Si perak selalu pintar mencari alasan. Dan semua alasan itu, sangat diketahui Ryunosuke hanya sebagai 'tameng' agar Atsushi bisa berkunjung. Oh, benar-benar tidak jujur.

Namun, si _reven_ juga tidak bisa menyangkal. Keberadaan pemuda manis ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Meski awalnya terasa mengganggu, lama-lama ia jadi terbiasa dan tertarik. Setiap kali suara itu mulai bercerita, ekspresi yang dibuatlah yang menjadi daya tarik sepasang iris _onix_ itu untuk tidak henti memandang. Pemuda ini teralu ekspresif dan sungguh menyenangkan melihat semua ekspresi yang dibuatnya. Terkadang, Akutagawa mendapati dirinya tidak tahan untuk mengusap helai putih pemuda itu—atau menyentuh wajah yang terasa lembut di tangannya. Ah... Nakajima Atsushi benar-benar... Seperti candu.

"Akutagawa- _san_?" beo Atsushi. Wajahnya memerah saat sekali lagi, tangan pucat itu menyentuh pipinya dengan punggung tangan. Membelai lembut hingga membuat si perak merinding. Sensasi yang diberikan sentuhan ringan itu benar-benar mengganggu, namun juga menyenangkan. "A, ano...," tidak mau menepis tangan yang terasa nyaman itu, sepasang iris emas keunguan memilih untuk memandang wajah tampan yang terus menatapnya. Sebuah senyuman terukir tipis di bibir pucat itu—membuat wajah Atsushi mau tidak mau semakin memerah. Terlebih sepasang _onix_ yang memandangnya dengan begitu intens.

"Hmn?"

Atsushi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia langsung melanjutkan acara makannya dan membiarkan tangan putih itu turun menyentuh leher dan naik kembali memainkan helai peraknya. Uh... Sungguh, entah sejak kapan, Akutagawa mulai sering menyentuhnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang pemuda misterius ini pikirkan, namun satu hal yang Atsushi tahu. Ia menyukai kedekatan mereka yang sekarang dan berharap... Hal rutin ini tidak pernah berakhir.

.

.

.

Ruangan besar dengan meja panjang dan berderet kursi yang mengelilinginya itu terlihat penuh. Semua orang telah duduk di kursi masing-masing—terdiam saat pimpinan ADC telah membuat keputusan. Beberapa orang yang memang memiliki bakat bertarung akan dikirim menyerang Pelabuhan yang diketahui... Akan ada Port Mafia di sana. Akan ada baku tembak dan hal ini sungguh berbahaya. Ini permintaan langsung dari Polisi. Mereka memang bertugas mengumpulkan barang bukti dan membantu Polisi mengungkap tentang teransaksi Narkoba di Pelabuhan, namun tetap saja... Peperangan kecil sudah pasti akan terjadi. Mereka berhadapan dengan Mafia yang tidak segan membunuh dan satu-satunya hal yang mereka miliki adalah bertahan dan melawan.

"Mungkin ini adalah yang pertama dan menjadi hal yang baru untukmu, _Kozo_ ," bisik Kunikida saat sang pemimpin masih menjelaskan rencana mereka. Sosok perak yang duduk di sampingnya jelas diwajibakn untuk ikut dan wajah pemuda itu terlihat pucat. "Bila kau tidak mau, kau bisa mengundurkan diri dari misi ini," usulnya—merasa bahwa Atsushi memang belum waktunya untuk berhadapan hal yang seperti ini.

Atsushi tersentak mendengar opsi yang _Senpai_ nya berikan. Ia refleks menoleh ke arah si _megane_ dan mendapati pria itu terlihat serius memandang ke depan. Bukan... Ia bukan takut dengan misi kali ini, ia hanya berpikir tentang Akutagawa. Bagaimana pun, Akutagawa berada di sana kan? Menelan liur gugup, meski mereka yakin Gudang Pelabuhan yang digunakan para penjahat itu bukanlah Gudang yang biasa ia temui, tetapi tetap saja... Ia harus waspada.

" _Iie, daijobu_ ," Atsushi menelan liur gugup. "Aku akan tetap ikut, Kunikida- _san_ ," ucapnya—memberikan keputusan mutlak untuk dirinya sendiri. Sepasang iris kelabu itu melirik ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. Ia menghela nafas berat.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, _Kozo_ ," bisiknya lalu kembali fokus memandang sang pemimpin. Atsushi tersenyum geli mendengar nada khawatir itu. Meski ucapan si pirang selalu terdengar tajam, namun di sisi lain ia adalah orang yang sangat baik.

" _Daijobu_ Kunikida- _kun_ ," Atsusi menoleh ke arah Dazai yang duduk di bagian kanannya. Senyuman pria tampan itu mengembang. "Ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang berharga untuk Atsushi- _kun_ dan tugas kita sebagai seniornya adalah... Membimbing dan melindunginya. _Ne_?"

Kunikida melirik ke arah Dazai begitu mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum lalu mendengus seraya membenarkan letak kaca matanya. Sementara Atsushi hanya dapat menghela nafas berat. Rasanya keberadaannya justru terasa seperti beban, namun Atsushi juga tidak ingin mengundurkan diri. Perburuan akan dilakukan malam ini dan tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk menyuruh Akutagawa untuk pergi. Satu-satunya alasan ia ingin ikut adalah... Memastikan bahwa Gudang yang akan mereka serang tiba-tiba tidak berubah tempat. Dan semoga... Malam ini Akutagawa tidak berada di Pelabuhan.

Sepasang kelereng indah itu menyendu. Ada perasaan sedih dan kecewa saat sadar bahwa dirinya berbohong sebagai wartawan. Apa Akutagawa akan marah bila mengetahui jati dirinya? Entahlah... Atsushi tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu khawatir bila si _reven_ akan marah atau membencinya. Rasa-rasanya dunia terasa hancur bila sosok itu melakukannya dan sungguh, hal ini membuatnya semakin merasa tertekan. Ia orang aneh yang bisa berubah menjadi Harimau Putih dan hal itu... Bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Atsushi menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya secara berlahan saat merasa dadanya terasa sesak. Sepasang iris itu fokus kembali ke depan. Untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya, Atsushi benar-benar berharap dirinya tidak bertemu Akutagawa di Pelabuhan malam ini.

.

.

.

Hembusan angin yang kencang yang membawa aroma laut merupakan suasana yang biasa pemuda perak itu rasakan. Terlebih suara kapal yang besar menggema di telinganya—kian membuat debaran jantungnya meningkat dan kegugupannya bertambah.

"Uh... Apa kita akan berhasil?" lirih pemuda Nakajima itu seraya menatap 5 orang lain yang menjadi anggotanya. Ya, hanya 6 orang yang ikut dan sisanya para Polisi. Dazai Osamu, Kunikida Doppo, Tanizaki Junichirou, Miyazawa Kenji dan satu-satunya perempuan merangkup dokter ADC, Yosano Akiko.

Sosok bertubuh mungil dengan helai pirang itu tersenyum seraya menepuk pelan bahu Atsushi. " _Daijobu_ , Atsushi- _kun_ jangan khawatir. Ini juga pekerjaan pertamaku," ucap Miyazawa Kenji ramah. Atsushi kian memucat mendengarnya.

 _JUSTRU ITU YANG AKU KHAWATIRKAN!_

Teriaknya dalam hati, merana mendengar ucapan bernada _innocent_ milik Kenji. Oh, ia sangat mengerti kenapa Kenji tidak pernah dimasukkan ke dalam tim ini. Mengingat metode aneh pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya ini justru akan membuat Atsushi merasa gila. Beberapa anggota tertawa melihat kepanikan yang jelas terlihat di wajah Atsushi—merasa terhibur di malam yang seharusnya penuh ketegangan ini.

"Atsushi- _kun_ ," Dazai berbisik serius—sukses membuat semua mata memandang pria yang tengah mengintip di balik tembok tempat mereka berkumpul. "Mereka mulai bergerak," bisiknya.

Atsushi mengangguk. Ia mulai menggunakan kemampuannya. Memejamkan kedua matanya, pemuda perak itu mulai berkonsentrasi—menghitung jumlah penjaga yang berada di luar gudang yang mereka intai. Untunglah jaraknya masih masuk ke dalam jarak penciuman Atsushi, mengingat penciuamnnya tidak akan berguna bila di hari hujan atau objeknya sudah berada lebih dari 10 meter.

"Ada 5 orang yang berjaga, semuanya membawa senjata api," infonya. Sepasang kelereng kuning keunguan itu terbuka lalu ikut mengintip keluar. Pupil bulat itu berubah menjadi runcing dan warna keunguan di matanya menghilang. "2 orang di dalam mobil, satu berada di depan pintu dan 2 lagi berada di sisi kanan dan kiri Gudang."

Semua anggota yang mendengarnya mengangguk. Ini lah alasan kenapa Atsushi diwajibakn untuk ikut. Kenyataan bahwa kemampuanya memang sangat berguna dan membantu dalam penyergapan ini. Mereka berlima akan menyusup masuk ke dalam Gudang tanpa ketahuan, lalu mencuri informasi dan bukti bahwa penyergapan memang seharusnya dilaksanakan. Semua polisi dan militer telah bersiap dan kelimanya jelas, merupakan saksi kunci apakah penyergapan ini akan langsung dilakukan atau tidak.

Berjalan tanpa meninggalkan suara sama sekali, mereka mulai menyebar untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Terkecuali untuk dokter Agensi yang tetap di tempat. Mengingat jelas intruksi yang diberikan, si perak melangkah untuk menjauhi gudang-gudang yang berjajar rapi ini. Ia akan menyusup dari atap bangunan dan memberikan informasi berapa orang yang akan mereka hadapi di dalam dan apakah benar... Di dalam ruangan itu ada transaski gelap.

Melepaskan sepatu yang ia kenakan hingga membuat kakinya terasa dingin, Atsushi mulai menarik nafas pelan saat ia telah berhasil berada di ujung Gudang yang berjarak 5 Gudang dari tempat tujuannya. Ia mulai berkonsentrasi dan dalam hitungan detik, kedua kakiya berubah menjadi sepasang kaki Harimau dengan bulu putih yang lebat. Ah, rasanya ia tidak kedinginan lagi. Melangkah mundur dan mengambil ancang-ancang, sepasang iris terang itu memandang bangunan tinggi yang ada di depannya. Memperkirakan seberapa kuat ia harus melompat, tubuh pemuda itu langsung berlari mendekati gedung dengan sekuat tenaga lalu melompat tinggi hingga melewati tingginya Gudang yang besar. Senyuman Atsushi mengembang saat kakinya menapak di atas atap genting yang kokoh dengan mudah tanpa meninggalkan suara. Oh, ia sudah terbiasa dengan ini dan sensasi saat adrenalin berdesir di bawah kulitnya membuatnya merasa senang.

Melompati satu atap ke atap yang lain, sungguh rasanya Atsushi merasa seperti ninja yang menyusup di malam hari. Namun dengan cepat kakinya berhenti melompat saat ia sampai di atas atap yang ia tuju. Ada berapa orang di dalam bangunan ini tidak mungkin bisa ia ketahui tanpa adanya koneksi dari dalam Gudang. Itu sebabnya irisnya dengan liar memandang permukaan genteng yang kokoh. Mencari lubang agar ia bisa mengendus bagian dalam dan mengetahui berapa orang yang ada di dalam bangunan besar ini.

"Bagaimana, Atsushi- _kun_?"

Suara di _earphone_ yang dipasang Atsushi terdengar. Pemuda itu jadi panik saat menyadari dirinya yang bergerak terlalu lamban. Ia menelan liur gugup dan dengan nekat memilih mengambil salah satu genting dengan berlahan. Bila tidak ada lubang, maka ia yang akan membuat lubang.

"Sebentar, Tanizaki- _san_ ," bisiknya—membalas ucapan pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu. Senyuman Atsushi mengembang saat berhasil membuat lubang. Cahaya dari dalam gudang langsung menyinari wajahnya. Berjongkok lalu sedikit mengintip suasana terang di bawah sana, ia mendekakan wajahnya ke lubang yang tercipta, Atsushi mulai mengendus.

Deg!

Sepasang kelereng kuning itu membola sempurna. Seluruh tubuhnya mendadak terasa lemas. Tenaganya menghilang—seolah menguap entah ke mana. Wajah yang semula bersemangat itu kini memucat, dengan ekspresi tidak percaya yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Aroma itu... Jelas, Atsushi sangat mengenalinya. Aroma dari sosok yang beberapa malam terakhir ini selalu menjadi teman ngobrolnya. Aroma seseorang yang sangat Atsushi sukai. Aroma dari... Akutagawa Ryunoshuke.

"Atsushi- _kun_?"

Atsushi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya terasa panas saat dadanya seolah diremas begitu saja. Sakit dan menyesakkan. Sungguh, rasanya ia benar-benar ingin menganggab semua ini mimpi hingga ia hanya perlu terbangun untuk melupakan semua ini. Namun tidak, semua ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata. Tidak perlu pertanyaan berbagai macam hal, dengan mudah pemuda perak ini menebak apa yang Akutagawa lakukan di dalam gedung ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Dadanya terasa dicabik-cabik mendapati bawah... Akutagawa adalah musuhnya. Musuh dari ADC.

" _Kozo_ , kau kenapa?"

Suara itu kembali masuk ke pendengaran Atsushi. Pandangannya mulai mengabur seiring dengan segala hal yang dengan mudah berputar di otaknya. Senyuman Akutagawa, bagaimana sang reven menyentuhnya, bagaimana mereka bisa saling berinteraksi... Oh, sungguh, kenapa harus Akutagawa? Kenapa harus pemuda itu? Atsushi menggeretakkan giginya saat dadanya kian terasa sakit. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas namun pemuda Nakajima ini tahu ia masih di dalam misi. Ia harus menyelesaikan misi ini dan memilih... Teman-temannya.

"Ada...," Atsushi menelan liur paksa saat mendengar suaranya bergetar. Ia kembali mengendus dan mendapati jantungnya terasa dicengkram oleh rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk. "Ada... 30 orang," lirihnya. "Dan ada aroma... Narkoba."

Ia memejamkan mata erat. Informasi yang diberikan sudah cukup untuk membuat ke-4 temannya dengan cepat menyusup masuk setelah membuat rencana dalam hitungan menit. Atsushi menunduk dalam seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Perasaan dikhianati berkcambuk di dadanya. Namun lebih dari itu. Justru Atsushilah yang merasa... Telah menghianati teman-temannya. Seluruth tubuhnya bergetar menyadari kesalah besar yang telah ia lakukan. Ia akrab dengan Akutagawa yang merupakan musuhnya... Ia seorang penghianat.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Kepalanya terasa kosong dan berputar. Dadanya sesak dan rasanya sungguh sulit bernafas. Ia bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi selain berdiam diri di atas atap dan mendengarkan kekacauan di bawa sana. Dunianya terasa hancur, membuatnya merasa sebagai orang terbodoh di dunia.

Dor!

Deg!

Jantung Atsushi terasa mencelos saat mendengar suara tembakan. Irisnya bergerak liar memandang lubang yang ia ciptakan. Debaran jantungnya meningkat—membiarkan adrenalinnya yang berdesir memberikan singal firasat buruk. Dengan mudah sang _Jinko_ melihat bertarungan di bawah sana. 4 orang anggotanya bersama... Beberapa orang berkemampuan khusus?

Atsusih menelan liur gugup. Para Mafia itu memiliki beberapa orang yang juga mempunyai kemampuan khusus dan berarti teman-temannya memerlukan bantuannya. Dengan segera Atsush bangkit berdiri. Ia berlari dan melompat turun dari atap begitu saja tanpa pikir panjang. Irisnya dengan mudah memandang beberapa kepolisian yang telah bergerak menutupi pintu masuk. Beberapa orang terlihat kaget dengan keberadaan pemuda Harimau itu.

"Jangan ada yang mendekat," ucap Atsushi tajam lalu berlari memasuki gudang. Ia tahu resiko yang diambil saat banyaknya pengguna kekuatan khusus saling menyerang. Orang-orang biasa jelas akan sangat mudah terbunuh dan ia tidak ingin itu sampai terjadi.

"Atsushi- _kun_!"

Atsushi langsung berlari mendekati Dazai yang bersembunyi sambil memegang pistol. Hujan tambakan memekan telinga dan ia langsung duduk berjongkok di samping pria yang mengenakan jubah coklat itu. Dazai Osamu memiliki kemampuan menghilangkan kemampuan khusus, hal itu sangat menguntungkan dalam pertaruangan ini namun sayang, ia hanya bisa melakukannya bila berhasil menyentuh objeknya.

"Atsushi- _kun_ , ada apa? Kemana saja kau?" tanya Dazai seraya memandang juniornya lalu memalingkan wajah dan fokus memandang ke depan kembali. Beberapa tembakan ia lepaskan lalu serangan berupan api muncul. Keduanya meringis merasakan panas api yang terasa membakar.

" _Gomen_...," lirih si perak bersalah. Ia menelan liur paksa saat menyadari kebodohannya. Mereka berada di situasi yang genting dan ini bukanah waktuya untuk merasa sedih.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, sekarang kau harus membantuku," ucapnya lalu memandang si perak yang langsung mengangguk mengerti. Atsushi menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Dalam beberapa detik dapat ia rasakan seluruth tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ia menggeretakkan gigi saat rasa sakit itu seolah mencoba menghancurkan seluruh tubuhnya. Dan saat rasa sakit itu mendadak menghilang, wujud manusianya telah berubah menjadi seekor Harimau putih yang besar.

Dazai tersenyum. Ia mengusap kepala Atsushi dengan lembut. "Tolong bantu aku, Atsushi- _kun_ ," lirihnya lalu menaiki punggung kokoh itu. Sang Harimau Putih mengaum besar—sukses menarik banyak perhatian. Semua pasang mata memandang sosok gagah dengan bulu seputih salju itu—terpana akan keberadaan sang _Jinko_ yang tiba-tiba. Terlebih cahaya biru yang menyelimuti sang Harimau. Tidak hanya terlihat gagah, namun juga cantik saat warna bulu seputih saljunya dilapisi oleh cahaya redup kebiruan yang begitu indah.

Kunikida mendengus. "Pahlawan selalu datang di akhir kan?" gumamnya geli seraya membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

Dazai membungkuk dan merendahkan tubuhnya saat Harimau yang ia tunggangi mulai berlari. Tersadar dari rasa takjub mereka, beberapa Mafia mulai menembaki sang Harimau. Dazai menyeringai. Bulu putih ini terasa lembut dan enak disentuh namun siapa sangka? Kulitnya justru begitu tebal dan bahkan kebal dengan tembakan. Oh, sungguh, rasanya ia benar-benar ingin memamerkan junior kesayangannya ini.

Memandang sekitarnya dengan teliti, Atsushi sangat tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dirinya berlari mengejar satu bersatu pengguna kekuatan khusus—membuat mereka kehilangan kekuatan hingga mudah dihilangkan kemampuannya dan diringkus oleh teman-temannya. Dan saat aroma yang sangat familir itu masuk ke indra penciuman Atsushi, mau tidak mau sang Harimau langsung menoleh ke arah kirinya. Sepasang kelereng emas itu membola sempurna.

Beberapa meter dari jaraknya berada, sosok _reven_ terlihat berdiri dengan sesuatu yang berwarna hitam yang bergerak-gerak layaknya mahluk buas yang kehilangan kendali. Tubuh Atsushi menegang mengetahui siapa pemuda itu. Akutagawa Ryunosuke, temannya. Dadanya kembali terasa bergemuruh saat menyadari tembakan peluru dan berbagai serangan seolah tidak mempan dengan sosok berhelai hitam itu. Dalam hitungan detik sang _Jinko_ dengan mudah mengambil sebuah kesimpula. Akutagawa... Adalah pemilik kemampuan khusus, sama sepertinya.

"Atsushi- _kun_?" Dazai memandang bingug Harimau yang ia tunggangi. Kenapa mendadak Atsushi diam saja? Apa yang Atsushi lihat? Menoleh ke arah pandang sang Harimau Putih, dapat iris kecoklatan itu lihat sosok _reven_ yang sangat dikenalnya. "Akutagawa Ryunosuke, salah satu anggota Port Mafia," gumamnya. "Aku tidak yakin kulitmu akan sanggub dengan Rashoumon miliknya, makhluk itu mampu memakan apapun," Dazai mengusap helai putih milik juniornya. "Kau harus berhati-hati. Setidaknya, alihkan perhatiannya dan aku akan langsung membuat kemampuannya menghilang," bisiknya.

Geraman terdengar dari tubuh besar itu. Mata Atsushi terasa panas. Sudah ia duga... Sudah ia duga bahwa Akutagawa adalah musuhnya. Ah, bagaimana pun ia tetap harus mementingkan teman-temannya kan? Mengaum melampiaskan emosi yang terasa meledak-ledak di dadanya, ia berlari mendekati sosok _reven_ itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

 _Maaf... Maaf..._

Akutagawa menoleh memandang ke sampingnya. Sepasang iris hitam itu membola mendapati seekor Harimau Putih berlari mendekatinya. Namun, ketimbang menghindar, sosok itu justru terlihat santai dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel hitam. Bibirnya bergerak—membentuk sebuah kata sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyuman tipis mengembang di wajah tampan itu. Sepasang iris emas itu memandang tidak percaya ke sosok yang akan ia terkam.

" _Hi... Jinko, Nakajima Atsushi."_

BRAK!

Sang Harimau menggelengkan kepalanya saat lantai tempatnya menyerang hancur. Sosok yang akan ia terkam menghilang begitu saja dari pandangannya. Memandang sekeliling dengan bingung, kepala sang kucing besar lalu mendongak—menatap sosok _reven_ yang melayang di udara dibantu oleh mahluk hitam bernama Rasoumon.

"Atsuhi- _kun_ , hati-hati," bisik Dazai lalu turun dari punggung besar itu. Sang Harimau kembali menggeram. Ia melompat dan mencoba meraih tubuh itu namun sesuatu yang hitam melilit tubuhnya dengan mudah—menahannya di udara. Auman besar membahana di ruangan besar itu—menyebabkan semua orang menutup kuping mereka mendengar nada kemarahannya. Akutagawa tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Sosok itu... Memanfaatannya. Dan dalam hitungan detik, tubuh sang Harimau berubah menjadi sosok pemuda berhelai perak.

Akutagawa menatap tidak percaya perubahan di depan matanya. Irisnya membola sempurna. "Ap—BAKA!" teriaknya murka saat melihat tubuh pemuda mungil itu langsung jatuh dari atas ketinggian yang mampu membunuh. Dan sebelum tubuh itu jatuh mencium lantai, sang _reven_ berhasil menangkapnya. Mencegahnya terluka dan menurunkannya dengan berlahan.

Atsushi menggeretakkan giginya menyadari tindakan penyelamatan Akutagawa. Apa yang Akutagawa pikirkan? Kenapa ia memperlakukannya seperti ini? Kenapa ia... Melindunginya? Menggeram, Atsushi langsung merubah kedua tangannya menjadi cakar dan melepaskan lilitan benda asing itu dengan mudah. Kedua kakinya yang sudah berubah menjadi sepasang kaki harimau menapak di atas lantai yang dingin dan dalam hitungan detik, ia kembali melompat—hendak menyerang sang _reven_ dengan cakarnya.

" _Jinko_ ," suara _barritone_ itu terdengar saat sepasang iris gelap dan terang bertemu. "Di medan ini kita adalah musuh," sebuah senyuman mengembang di belahan bibir tipis itu. "Tetapi aku tidak bisa menganggabmu musuh," bisiknya lembut lalu menghilang dari pandangan Atsushi.

Sepasang iris emas itu membola sempurna. Tubuhnya kembali jatuh tertarik gravitasi bumi dan seperti sebelumnya, Rasomon kembali melilit tubuhnya—menahannya agar tidak terjatuh. Atsushi refleks menoleh ke arah kiri saat mencium aroma Akutagawa. Ia tersentak saat mendapati si _reven_ tepat berada di sampingnya. Tersenyum lembut dengan sepasang iris _onix_ yang terlihat teduh.

"Sedikit pun, aku tidak memanfaatkanmu, _Jinko_ ," bisiknya lalu membungkuk dan menempelkan bibir pucatnya ke bibir merah si perak. Atsushi menegang. Ribuan volt menyambar tubuhnya—memberikan efek yang sukses membuat jantungnya berdegub lebih cepat dan tidak teratur. "Sekarang, aku yang akan menghampirimu."

Dan sosok itu menghilang begitu saja di depan matanya.

" _Kozo_!"

"Atsushi- _kun_!"

Atsushi tidak mampu memikirkan apapun lagi. Kepalanya terasa kosong dan pendengarannya terasa tuli. Semua orang mengerumuninya dengan khawatir karena berhadapan langsung dengan sosok yang paling ditakuti di Port Mafia. Beberapa mencoba mengejar para Mafia yang berhasil melarikan diri, beberapa telah tertangkap dengan luka di tubuh mereka. Namun, ketimbang memikirkan kekacauan yang ada di sekitarnya, Atsushi sungguh tidak dapat berkonsentrasi tentang apapun. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah... Akutagawa Ryunosuke yang menciumnya. Hanya sekilas, namun memberikan bekas yang jelas masih terasa di bibirnya.

Dan ekspresi pemuda itu seolah mengatakan...

 _Aku menyukaimu._

.

.

.

Merenggangkan tubuh yang terasa kaku, pemuda berhelai perak itu tersenyum senang. Sepasang irisnya memandang berbinar layar komputer yang menampilkan laporan yang baru saja ia selesaikan. Ah... sudah 3 bulan setelah kejadian itu dan Atsushi, dengan mudah melanjutkan semuanya seperti biasa. Mereka mungkin tidak berhasil menangkap satu pun anggota Port Mafia, namun mereka berhasil menggagalkan teransaksi Narkoba, juga menangkap Mafia lain yang berteransaksi dengan Port Mafia.

Menghela nafas berat, setelah kejadian itu ia diintrogasi oleh kedua _Senpai_ nya. _Well_ , melihat interaksi dirinya dan sang pengendali Rashoumon, siapa yang tidak akan mencurigainnya? Namun anehnya, di sesi introgasi itu, Kunikida dan Dazai tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Semua anggota ADC ternyata sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan sang Port Mafia dan anehnya, mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya.

" _Kejahatan dan kebaikan adalah kedua hal yang sangat bertentangan, Atsushi-kun. Tetapi bila hanya ada kebaikan saja atau hanya ada kejahatan saja, bukankah tidak adanya keseimbangan? Mungkin, karena kau, kejahatan dan kebaikan bisa berteman."_

Atsushi tersenyum kecil teringat akan perkataan Dazai saat ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu bahwa temannya selama ini adalah seorang Mafia. Namun berkat ucapan Dazai dan dukungan Kunikida, ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan tidaklah salah. Mereka boleh berteman, namun di medan tertentu, mereka adalah musuh dan malam itu... Atsushi benar-benar tahu posisinya yang sebagai musuh.

"Huwa... Sudah selesaikah?"

Atsushi tersentak saat suara _Senpai_ nya membuyarkan lamunannya. Dazai yang berdiri di belakang Atsushi membungkukan tubuh—mencoba menatap layar komputer sang junior. Senyumannya mengembang. " _Good job_ Atsushi- _kun_ ," pujinya senang. "Sekarang waktunya kita makan siang traktiran Kunikida- _kun_!"

"Hoi!" perempatan langsung muncup di kepala sosok yang berdiri di dekat jendela. Sepasang iris di balik kaca matanya memandang galak ke arah sang Maniak Bunuh Diri. "Kata siapa aku akan mentraktirmu hah!?" bentaknya.

"Buuhhh... Tidak adil sekali, masa' cuma Atsushi- _kun_ yang ditraktir," gerutu Dazai seraya memeluk Atsushi dari belakang lalu mulai mengusap-usapkan pipinya ke pipi sang pemuda. "Dia ini kan juga partnerku, iya kan Atsushi- _kun_?" ucapnya manja. Atsushi hanya tertawa gugup mendengarnya. A, ah... Gawat. Akan ada perang. Sepasang iris kuning keunguannya menatap sosok pemuda lain berhelai orange yang berada satu ruangan dengannya—memelas.

 _Tanizaki-san! HELP!_

Tanizaki Junichirou tertawa canggung melihat singal SOS itu. Ia menelan liur gugup—merasa tidak yakin bisa melepaskan teman seperjuangannya dari kekacauan yang akan disebabkan kedua makhluk yang sudah seperti anjing dan kucing itu.

"Hah!? Ini uangku, tidak perduli siapa kau, aku hanya berjanji untuk mentraktir Atsushi!"

"Buuhh~ Kunikida- _kun_ pelit, Kunikida- _kun_ pelit!"

"APA KATAMU!?"

"Ku, Kunikida- _san_!" Tanizaki panik saat buku yang ada di tangannya siap dilemparkan. "Ada Atsushi- _kun_!" selanya—takut justru sosok yang berada di pelukan Dazai lah yang menjadi korban.

Terlambat.

Buku itu sudah terlanjur melayang dan—

BUGH!

"Akh!"

Telak mengenai Nakajima Atsushi.

Tanizaki meringis membayangkan rasa sakitnya. Si perak bahkan sampai terjungkal kebelakang dari kursi dan kepalanya sukses mencium lantai. Sementara sang Manik Bunuh Diri dengan sangat cepat dan lincah melenggang menjauh dari 'korban peluru nyasar' Kunikida.

"Atsu—HOI! KEMBALI KAU DAZAI!"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Ku-Ni-Ki-Da- _kun_ ," ucapnya lalu tertawa dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan Official. Wajah Kunikida merah padam mendengarnya. Oh, seandainya tidak ingat ada korban jiwa di sini, sudah pasti ia akan berlari mengejar makhluk menyebalkan itu dan membebatnya!

"Atsushi- _kun_ , _daijobu_?" tanya Tanizaki khawatir seraya membantu Atsushi untuk merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Si perak meringis seraya memegang bagian belakang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Keningnya jelas memerah karena terkena buku keramat Kunikida, tetapi kepalanya rasanya sangat perih. Sesuatu yang basah dan lengket dapat Atsushi rasakan di tangannya. Ia refleks memandang sebelah tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memegang kepalanya sendiri.

Kedua pemuda itu memucat.

"Da, darah!?"

"Gyaaaa! Yosano- _san_! Yosano- _san_! Kita harus ke tempat Yosano- _san_!" teriak Tanizaki—kalap. "Ayo sini kugendong, Atsushi- _kun_!" ucapnya seraya berjongkok dan berbalik—berniat memberikan punggungnya untuk mengangkat si perak yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Atsushi yang sudah memucat pasrah saja. Ia memeluk leher di depannya dan dengan sigab, kakak dari Naomi itu mencoba berdiri. "Be, berat...," lirihnya menderita saat mati-matian mencoba berdiri.

"Uh... Tidak usah menggendongku juga tidak apa-apa, Taniza—ek!?"

Jantung Atsushi terasa mencelos saat mendadak tubuhnya diangkat dengan mudah dan bagaikan karung, sosok pirang itu menaruh Atsushi di sebelah bahunya. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa Atsushi- _kun_ diangkat?" tanya Kenji seraya memandang Tanizaki yang tadi terlihat mati-matian ingin mengendong Atsushi.

"Kenji- _san_! Untung saja kau datang, tolong antar Atsushi- _kun_ ke klinik," pintanya seraya memandang Kenji selayaknya melaikat penolong. Oh, terimakasih dengan kekuatan ekstra si pirang, dengan mudah sosok yang mengenakan pakaian ala peternak itu membawa tubuh Atsushi ke bagian Klinik.

Kunikida Doppo memijit pelipisnya melihat adegan lebay di depannya. Okay, kepala Atsushi berdarah memang karena salahnya karena salah sasaran, tetapi... ASTAGA! ITU HANYA LUKA KECIL DI KEPALA! Sungguh, rasanya ia benar-benar ingin berteriak kesal melihat kepanikan 2 bocah itu. Bagaimana bisa mereka panik dengan luka kecil tetapi sigap dan tenang saat mendapatkan luka tembakan atau ledakan?

Kunikida mendengus geli. Yah... Sudahlah. Justru karena itu ruangan ini jadi tidak membosankan kan? Tersenyum seraya memandang keluar jendela, pria berkaca mata itu menarik nafas panjang.

 _Semoga ketenangan ini tetap terus terjaga._

.

.

.

Melangkah sempoyongan menaiki tangga bangunan Apartemen 2 lantai, sosok pemuda yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana hitam selutut itu menghela nafas berat. Beberapa bahan makanan sudah ada di tangannya dan ia tidak sabar untuk segera masuk ke Apartemen dan memasak makan malam. Oh, terimakasih untuk Dazai yang kabur, tugas membuat laporan jadi dilimpahkan kepadanya.

Deg!

Sepasang kelereng cerah itu membola sempurna. Jantungnya terasa mencelos saat menyadari sesuatu. Buru-buru, kakinya melangkah cepat menaiki tangga dan setengah berlari menuju pintu kamarnya. Atsushi memutar knop pintu dan ia menahan nafas saat menyadari pintunya tidak terkunci sama sekali. Sungguh, ia yakin sudah mengunci pintu tadi pagi sebelum pergi ke kantor.

Menelan liur gugup, dapat ia rasakan degub jantungnya kian menggila. Membuka pintu secara berlahan dan masuk ke dalam ruangan minim cahaya itu, Atsushi menutup pintu yang ada di belakangnya dengan pelan hingga tidak menimbulkan suara. Ia melepas sepatunya dan mulai melangkah memasuki lorong pendek menuju ruangan serba gunanya yang kecil.

Tap.

Langkah kaki pemuda yang menenteng 2 kantong pelastik besar itu terhenti. Irisnya fokus memandang ruangan persegi yang diterangi oleh cahaya dari beranda yang terbuka lebar. Ada seseorang yang tengah duduk di atas lantai berlapis tataminya. Sosok itu memunggunginya—terlihat fokus mendongak menatap langit malam yang berada di luar sana.

" _Jinko_ ," suara _barritone_ itu sukses membuat jantung Atsushi mencelos. Sosok berhelai _reven_ yang mengenakan jubah panjang hitam itu menoleh ke belakang. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibir pucatnya. " _Tsuki ga kirei desu ne_?"

Wajah Atsushi memanas mendengarnya. Ia memalingkan wajah dan menaruh bahan makanan yang dibelinya ke atas lantai. Apa-apaan kata-kata ambigu itu? Menelan liur gugup, pemuda Nakajima itu dapat merasakan perutnya bergeliat aneh. Berlahan, ia melangkah mendekati sosok itu dan duduk di samping sang _reven_. Irisnya memandang pemuda asing yang seenaknya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Akutagawa tidak memandangnya. Sosok itu mendongak—kembali menatap langit. Menghela nafas, Atsushi ikut memandang ke arah pandang si _reven_.

Sepasang kelereng cerah itu membola sempurna. Kegelapan yang ada di atas sana berhiaskan titik-titik kecil yang bercahaya redup. Lebih dari itu, sosok bulan yang berwarna putih dan terlihat lebih besar ketimbang biasanya mendominasi keindahan malam. Atsushi tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Meski bulan yang ada di atas sana bukanlah bulan utuh, namun harus Astsushi akui bahwa apa yang dilihat matanya benar-benar... Indah.

" _Ee, kirei_ ," setuju Atsushi seraya mengangguk. Tangan pucat itu langsung menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil darinya begitu mendengar ucapan itu. Senyuman tulus kini terukir di wajah keduanya. Tidak perlu kata-kata, tidak perlu banyak mengeluarkan uang, tidak perlu tempat yang mewah. Seperti ini saja... Bukankah sudah cukup?

Malam adalah awal pertemuan mereka. Sama seperti kegelapan yang memerlukan cahaya, malam juga memerlukan bulan untuk menjadi penerangnya. Dan seperti bulan yang tak terlihat di saat siang hari, malam merupakan keberadaan yang sangat bulan tunggu dikala senja terasa membenamkan cahayanya. Bagaikan malam dan bulan, Akutagawa dan Atsushi benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan tangan mereka yang tengah saling menggenggam ini.

Biarkan mereka menjadi musuh antara yang baik dan yang jahat, di luar hal yang biasa keduanya lakukan... Mereka sangat tahu bahwa sesuatu menghubungkan mereka adalah sesuatu yang kuat. Sebuah benang merah yang tipis terikat diantara mereka, namun cukup untuk membuat mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain. Selayaknya cahaya dan kegelapan, baik dan jahat, minyak dan air, bukankah keduanya tidak bisa bercampur menjadi satu namun selalu berdampingan? Seperti kegelapan malam dan cahaya bulan... Yang tengah mereka nikmati keindahannya sekarang bukan?

.

.

.

END

* * *

a/n:

Happy FID#8 dan #EventGarisMiring

Ahahaha... akhirnya kelar juga ngetiknya. 2 hari ngetik dan 3 jam meriksa X'D /gelindingan

aih... bisa dibilang saya mahluk baru di fundom ini, jadi maaf kalo agak OOC untuk karakter-karakternya apa lagi ini semi AU, malah ngetiknya kepanjangan lagi. Baru masuk dah nyodorin sampe 7k lebih. Hadeuh... ;_;

dan cerita ini... Gimana ya? Etto... Hasil dari imajinasi liar saya yang membaca kalimat romantis ' _Tsuki ga kirei desu ne_?' dr usulan Dark-san yg mengatakan kalimat itu adalah kalimat ambigu. Tapi ntu kalimat malah muncul di akhir coba, sekali pula :'D /plok

okay~ langsung aja, yang udah baca, adakah yang berniat memberikan keritik, saran, pujian, masukan, apapun itu slain flame? Kotak Riview menunggumu~


End file.
